An antenna called a shark fin antenna has recently been developed. For example, a combination of a capacitance element (top element) and a coil is now used as an antenna element for receiving AM/FM broadcast broadly. The following Patent document 1 discloses a vehicular camera device which shoots a scene above is attached to a casing of an antenna device.